


Equestrian Wedding

by Burgie



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Twilight's big day was supposed to be perfect. Unfortunately, Twilight and the Elements of Harmony have very different definitions of the word 'perfect'. Written as a request for someone on deviantart.





	Equestrian Wedding

Twilight Sparkle was a very clever young woman. She’d graduated high school with the highest GPA in her entire school’s history (even counting her old school, which had tried to lay claim to her after her graduation was written about in many a newspaper, both online and physical). She’d immediately received offers to study at countless universities with full scholarships in whichever field she chose. Her day was not complete without studying at least one new thing and writing up a full report on it, which she then submitted to an online research journal (or an online forum if the subject was a little… out there). One of her favourite pastimes was to read encyclopedias. She knew exactly why her body did what it did, how to make her body do other things, and what the limits of her body were. She’d competed in at least one marathon, though she’d paced herself the whole way and had ended up placing pretty highly, much to her then-girlfriend’s delight and pride.

And yet, Twilight couldn’t quite fight the growing sense of fear in the pit of her stomach as she stepped out of the limousine that had taken her to the chapel where she was to be married. Logically, she knew that Sunset would not run away, that Sunset loved her, that nothing could possibly spoil this special day because she loved Sunset and Sunset loved her and everything was fine. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous.

Twilight still trembled, though, when she stood before the large wooden doors of the chapel. Her father, a middle-aged, bespectacled man, came up to stand beside her, linking his arm through hers.

“You ready, kiddo?” her father asked, his eyes brimming with pride. Twilight knew that her brother would cry enough for everyone, a thought that briefly overshadowed her fear.

“Is it normal to be… nervous?” asked Twilight, twirling a lock of her purple hair around her finger. It had been styled quite elaborately for today by Rarity, held up by a star-shaped diadem in a bun while a few loose locks were curled and hanging around her face. Her father chuckled, breaking character for a moment to pull her into a brief yet loving hug.

“Sweetie, nerves on your wedding day is the most normal thing in the world,” said her father. “Why, when I married your mother, I was so nervous that I nearly threw up at the altar.” Twilight gasped while her father laughed.

“What if I do that?” said Twilight, grabbing the lapels of her father’s suit coat as her heart raced. “What if I make a complete and utter fool of myself and end up on the internet and-“

“Hey, hey, relax,” said her father, gently rubbing her upper arms. “Breathe, remember those breathing exercises Cadance taught you.” Twilight took in a deep breath, holding her hand close to her chest, and then let it out, drawing her hand away from her body. She did this a few more times until she felt calmer, desperately trying to ignore the little voice in her head that kept informing her that she was late and that Sunset would be worried and think she wasn’t coming and that anything that could go wrong would go wrong.

“Okay,” said Twilight, closing her eyes and then opening them again. She pushed her purple-framed, square glasses a little further up her nose. “I’m okay.” She smiled. “Thanks, dad.”

“You’re welcome, princess,” said her father, giving her a smile. “Now, let’s get you married.”

Twilight felt her heart speed up again as the doors were pulled open by the people inside, admitting her entrance to the chapel. The noise of the crowd inside washed over Twilight, though it quickly faded away into a hush as the wedding march began to play. Twilight tried to remember to breathe despite the butterflies in her tummy trying desperately to get out. She just had to put one step in front of the other, smile, and look at the expression of sheer love and awe on her future bride’s face.

Rarity, who had grown up to become an excellent seamstress worthy of the most illustrious Fashion Week events in the world, had created both of their wedding dresses. Sunset’s dress was gorgeous, quite unlike her, being a floor-length white gown with shimmering skirts that were transparent until they reached her body, which was covered by a simple white piece of fabric. The bodice of her dress was inlaid with swirling golden thread over white fabric, revealing a modest amount of cleavage. Around her neck hung a golden necklace bearing her cutie mark, a red and yellow sun in a swirling design. She had foregone the veil, opting instead for a simple bun much like her wife’s.

Unlike her wife, Twilight wore a poofy white wedding dress, complete with a veil that covered her face but did little to hide Sunset from her view. When it came to Sunset, Twilight could see perfectly. Twilight also wore her pony form’s cutie mark around her neck, having learned of the design from her pony counterpart when they’d briefly communicated before pony Twilight had become too busy with royal duties. 

Twilight’s smile grew wider as she reached the middle of the aisle. She felt as though she could burst with happiness, like every single cell of her body was singing. Though of course, she knew that that couldn’t happen, cells couldn’t sing. It was only the wedding march, the other music was all in Twilight’s mind.

And then she began to shrink. Twilight gasped, her eyes widening, as her surroundings suddenly became larger. Her glasses tumbled from her nose and so she fell to her hands and knees, looking for them. But as she looked, Twilight felt her body begin to change, arms and legs reshaping themselves and hands and feet disappearing. The last thing Twilight saw was a sheet of white coming down to land on her, and she let out a squeal of surprise mixed with terror.

There were murmurings, shouts, even some sobbing in the chapel. These sounds reached Twilight’s ears only dimly, though, the woman rather preoccupied with a panic attack at the moment. Though, she wasn’t a human any longer.

“Twilight!” Sunset cried, and Twilight tried to cringe away from the feeling of Sunset’s hands digging through the pile of poofy wedding dress. But it was no use- Sunset lifted up the dress and pulled it away, revealing a purple unicorn with a single stripe of pink and purple in her mane and tail cringing in the middle of the chapel’s aisle. Sunset’s eyes were wide, though Twilight saw, to her relief, that there was no horror or rejection in her eyes. Rather, Sunset looked confused but there was a glimmer of something in her eyes. Twilight knew that Sunset’s sharp mind was already running through the number of reasons why this had happened.

“Is this because of the Equestrian magic that I brought here?” Twilight finally meeped, tears in her eyes.

“I don’t know,” said Sunset. “But I know someone who knows a lot about magic.” She held out her hand, offering to help the pony up. “Come on, let’s head to the school.”

“What’s happening?” Shining Armour asked, pushing through the crowd that had formed around the two. Twilight’s brother had dressed up quite nicely for today, wearing a red suit with a golden sash across the front of it. There was a frightened look in his eyes as he knelt down and beheld the state of his sister.

“I don’t know but I’m going to find out,” said Sunset. Twilight was too scared and embarrassed to move, so Sunset had to scoop her girlfriend into her arms and stand up. Twilight’s dress came with the pony, providing a soft pile of cloth for her to curl up in. “I’ll hopefully be back soon, but if not, well, the place for the reception has already been paid for so you’re all more than welcome to enjoy the food, drinks and music while you wait.”

As Sunset jogged down the aisle as fast as she could in high heels, she heard Twilight’s mother sobbing over what had happened to her baby. The sound finally caused Twilight to break down, sobbing in her wife’s arms.

“I’m so sorry I ruined our wedding,” said Twilight, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at Sunset.

“Shh, hey, you didn’t ruin it,” said Sunset. “I don’t know how or why this happened, but I’d marry you even in your pony form. I know you don’t want that though, so I’m taking you to Celestia.”

“The principal?” asked Twilight. Sunset shook her head, grim determination on her features.

“You know exactly which one I mean,” said Sunset. Twilight sniffled. She knew how uncomfortable Sunset felt around her old teacher, so for her to take Twilight to her meant a great deal.

Sunset carried Twilight through the portal, and Twilight was surprised to find her wife tumbling through on the other side as an orange unicorn with the same red-and-gold streaked hair. Twilight’s dress had made the journey safely, though, covering the two ponies in white.

“Huh, that’s weird,” said Sunset, crawling out from beneath the dress while Twilight did the same. “Princess Twilight said that clothes don’t normally transfer through.”

“Maybe we’re just lucky,” said Twilight, peering around at the room that they found themselves in. “Wow, this kind of reminds me of my old school.”

“She did say that her castle is like a giant crystal. She wasn’t kidding,” said Sunset. She shook her head. “No time to sightsee though, we’ve gotta focus. Hopefully we lucked out and Celestia is here for one reason or another, it’s common for nobility to visit other royals, right?”

“Halt! State your business!” a guardspony shouted as soon as the two ponies stepped outside of the portal room. Twilight shied away, confusing the guard for a moment, while Sunset straightened up.

“We’re from the human world, we’re looking for Princess Celestia,” said Sunset. “We’ve got a bit of a magical problem that interrupted our wedding day.” The guardspony gasped.

“Ruined your wedding day? Well, that won’t do at all,” said the guardspony. “I’ll alert the pegasi ponies right away and they’ll organise a chariot for you to the castle as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Sunset, bowing her head in a nod. The guard escorted them to a flight deck at the top of the castle, down a hallway from an area that was obviously set up as a relaxation area for the princess, complete with a pool.

Twilight was a little frightened during the chariot ride to Canterlot, clinging tightly to Sunset with her eyes shut tight and her face faintly green. She was relieved when they finally hopped out of the chariot, her legs wobbling. To Sunset, she looked like a young foal only just learning how to walk.

“Come on, it’s this way,” said Sunset, helping her wife over to the castle. Twilight blinked in surprise and amazement at the size of it. Sunset chuckled, pulling her inside before she could get too caught up. “Maybe we should honeymoon here instead of that island we were considering.”

“Uh huh, yeah, definitely,” Twilight murmured. Sunset smiled. At least Twilight wasn’t freaking out anymore. Though, she did panic just a little when Princess Celestia stepped forward to greet them in the throne room. Sunset could relate, though, she always felt a little afraid when speaking with her former mentor.

“Sunset Shimmer,” said Celestia, her tone friendly. “It has been a while.”

“My apologies, princess,” said Sunset, bowing. Twilight also bowed, though she stumbled a little in this new body. “I was rather busy organising my wedding.”

“Oh, congratulations,” said Celestia. “And is this your bride?” She looked at Twilight, noticing the lack of wings and shorter horn.

“Yes, it is,” said Sunset. “See, something strange happened. As she was walking down the aisle, she suddenly changed into a pony. Which is weird because she was never a pony.”

“Hmm,” Celestia hummed thoughtfully. “Now, that is rather strange.” Her horn glowed and she held it over Twilight, then over Sunset. “Yes, I can feel the residual magic. It is quite familiar, though I haven’t personally wielded it for a number of years.”

“What is it?” asked Sunset, hoping that she didn’t sound too eager.

“It is the magic of harmony,” said Celestia. “I believe that there was leftover harmony magic from when you defeated Midnight Sparkle. That magic turned Twilight here into a pony, believing that it would make for a more harmonic relationship.”

“Yeah, that’s nice and all, but we can’t exactly have a ‘harmonic’ relationship when she’s a pony and I’m a human on that side of the portal,” said Sunset, somehow managing to make air quotes with her hooves.

“The magic of harmony often works in mysterious, and not always pleasant, ways,” said Celestia. “Perhaps it wanted to bring you home.”

“But the human world is my home now,” said Sunset. “With this Twilight. I’m happy there.”

“I know,” said Celestia. She sighed sadly. “But unfortunately, my little pony, the magic of harmony cannot be reversed except by dark magic, which is never, ever recommended.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve done my time with dark magic,” said Sunset with a shudder. “Never again.”

“But if I’m a pony forever now, how can I ever go back home?” asked Twilight, trembling. “H-how can I be a famous scientist, or travel the world, or have babies with Sunset if we ever decide to do that?” Celestia dipped her head to place her chin on Twilight’s head, narrowly missing her horn.

“I am sure that, given time, the two of you will be able to figure something out,” said Celestia. “You are both exceptionally clever individuals. Perhaps your friends can help, as they have before.”

“Yeah,” said Sunset, nodding as her eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea, princess!”

“Thank you,” said Celestia, smiling.

“I just wanted to get married,” said Twilight, looking down at her hooves. “And now I’m… this.”

“Being a pony isn’t so bad,” said Sunset. “I do miss fingers, though. But hey, now you have magic.”

“Magic and I don’t exactly get along,” said Twilight, remembering Midnight Sparkle and the whole fiasco that had been Camp Everfree.

“I’ll teach you how to use it,” said Sunset, smiling at her. Twilight couldn’t help but smile weakly back.

“Hmm,” Celestia hummed thoughtfully. “Though I cannot help you with your problem, I can do something else if you would like. I haven’t officiated a ceremony in many years, but I’m sure that I remember how it goes.”

“What?” asked Sunset, her eyes widening. “Princess, you can’t possibly mean-“

“Yes, I do,” said Celestia, nodding. “I will officiate your wedding ceremony, so that you can at least be married.”

“Are you okay with that?” asked Sunset, turning to face Twilight. “I know you wanted to get married in front of all your friends and family, but…”

“I don’t think I can face them right now, actually,” said Twilight. “Not like this.” She looked up at her horn, going a little cross-eyed as she did so. She shook her head.

“So you would like me to marry the two of you?” asked Celestia.

“Yes,” said Twilight, nodding. She laughed a little. “After all, it’s not every day you get married by a princess.”

“Indeed it is not,” said Celestia. “Would you like the royal seamstress to create some new wedding dresses for you? She is, after all, the best and fastest designer in Equestria.”

“Sounds like Rarity,” said Sunset.

“Oh, did Princess Twilight tell you already?” asked Celestia.

“Wait, what?” said Sunset, gasping in shock. “Rarity became the royal seamstress?”

“Yes,” said Celestia, smiling. “Some say that she got the job because she is friends of a princess, but I made her the royal seamstress due to her exquisite designs and attention to detail. The only hard part is convincing her to let me pay her the wages that she deserves.” Sunset laughed.

“Well then, yeah, I’d like her to make us some new dresses,” said Sunset. “Twilight’s dress came through the portal too, so she can use that for design ideas.”

“It sounds like a wonderful idea,” said Twilight, smiling.

Celestia turned and led the two down a series of hallways and up and down a series of staircases until finally, they reached the rooms of the royal seamstress. Celestia rapped on the door gently with her hoof.

“Come in~” a familiar voice trilled from inside. Sunset had seen the pony version of Rarity in photos before, but never up close. And yet, she was still blown away by the mare’s beauty. Even Twilight was stunned into speechlessness. Rarity turned around. “Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is- oh, I’m sorry, I keep forgetting my new motto! Allow me to start over-“

“Rarity,” said Celestia, cutting the mare off mid-breath. Rarity immediately closed her mouth and dipped into a bow.

“Princess Celestia! What a pleasant surprise,” said Rarity. “And is this- Twilight, what happened to your wings?”

“I’m, um, not your Twilight,” said Twilight, blushing. “I’m the one from the human realm.”

“Ohhh,” said Rarity, her eyes widening in understanding. “I see. To what do I owe the pleasure of this cross-dimensional visit?”

“Sunset and Twilight here were about to be married, but then the Elements of Harmony, in their infinite wisdom, turned Twilight into a pony,” said Celestia. “I was wondering if you could-“

“Oh, you poor dears!” said Rarity, throwing her hooves around Twilight and then Sunset. “That must have been so awful! To have your wedding day ruined in such a way, it is simply… unacceptable!” Her eyes blazed.

“Am I allowed to finish?” asked Celestia, lifting one eyebrow. Rarity blushed.

“Yes, princess, please, do continue, I apologise for my interruptions,” said Rarity, waving a hoof.

“I was wondering if you could make them some new wedding dresses fit for ponies,” said Celestia. “I am going to officiate the marriage ceremony.” Rarity gasped and almost toppled over in shock.

“When will the ceremony be?” asked Rarity when she’d recovered.

“A few hours,” said Celestia. “Whenever the dresses are ready.” Rarity’s horn glowed, and a large chaise lounge appeared right in time for Rarity to dramatically faint on it. Celestia chuckled while Sunset rolled her eyes.

When Rarity came to, Sunset had fetched Twilight’s dress from pony Twilight’s castle and returned. Celestia, meanwhile, had been entertaining Twilight with information about pony weddings. Sunset had returned from Ponyville to find a much-relaxed mare relaxing on a pillow while Celestia told her wedding stories.

Now, though, Rarity blinked as she saw the dress.

“My, this is exquisite,” said Rarity, holding up a layer of the skirt with her hoof.

“Yeah, human-you made it,” said Sunset.

“Hmm, yes, I recognise the workmanship,” said Rarity. “Actually… I have an idea. Human-me, I apologise.” Her horn glowed, and Rarity tore the dress in two with her magic. Twilight gasped, pinning her ears back, but Sunset trusted Rarity. If she was anything like human Rarity, she knew what she was doing.

In the span of only a few short hours, Rarity managed to fashion two new dresses amid a storm of flying needles, thread, and fabric. Sunset’s dress boasted her cutie mark stitched in red and gold on the front of it, half of the bodice being repurposed for the body of the dress, while the other half of the bodice made up the body of Twilight’s dress. Both mares had frilly skirts that fell luxuriantly to the ground, covering their hind legs and tails.

“Yeah, you’re definitely a fashion genius no matter what side of the portal you’re on,” said Sunset as she admired her dress in the mirror.

“Thank you, darling,” said Rarity, her mane a bit of a frazzled mess and her glasses hanging askew on her nose. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to pass out.”

The three mares left the room with a snoring Rarity passed out on her fainting couch, carefully closing the door behind them. If anyone deserved a rest, it was that mare.

Celestia led the couple through the castle again, but this time, she ended up outside, in a sunlit gazebo. The marble that it was made of almost seemed to glow, though perhaps that was Celestia’s doing. Celestia had also asked two guards to bear witness to the ceremony, not being able to invite anyone on such short notice. But that was okay- neither mare was too familiar or friends with anyone here save pony Twilight’s friends, but they were all busy doing their own things and Rarity was currently passed out. But that was okay, they could always hold a vow renewal for those friends and family who hadn’t been able to make it to the wedding. Celestia looked at the two mares standing before her, bowed her head, and began.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two mares. Long have I lived and long have I ruled, and I have seen many precious lovers come and go. Yet these two share a most remarkable bond. So remarkable, in fact, that the Elements of Harmony have seen fit to transform this mare, who was once a human woman, into the mare that now stands before you. Has the couple written their vows?” said Celestia.

“Yes, we have,” said Twilight, nodding. She turned to Sunset. “Sunset. From the moment you took my hand when I was Midnight Sparkle, I knew that there was something special about you. You showed me a whole new world, and that was even before I came here. You saved me from myself, from my reckless curiosity in pursuit of knowledge, and for that, I’ll forever be grateful. I love you so much, more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. You’ve taught me how to live, how to have fun, that there are more things in life than just a desire for knowledge. And that sometimes, those other things are just as important as big, scientific discoveries.” Sunset wiped away a tear. “I promise to always love you, and to always be there for you, no matter what form I’m in or what danger comes our way. I’m looking forward to embarking on this next chapter of my life with you, Sunset.” Sunset was grinning from ear to ear by the time Twilight finished, tears brimming in her eyes, though she had to laugh when Twilight fumbled with the golden ring that would adorn Sunset’s horn. Celestia helped, gently levitating the ring into place.

“Twilight,” said Sunset after clearing her throat. “You may not be a princess, but you’re a princess to me. You’re so smart and wonderful, and I love the way you have to research everything. You remind me of myself in a lot of ways, which helps me to be a better person. You’ve made me that better person, Twilight. If I’ve taught you how to live, then you’ve taught me how to recognise danger signs in myself before I can go and make a huge mess of things. I really enjoy having you in my life, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much, Twilight. I promise to continue being your protector, to be that good person you’ve shown me I can be, to… to always be by your side, no matter what. I’ll be so happy to be able to call you my wife. And I promise to be a good domestic little housewife when your work as an important scientific researcher calls you away from home.” Twilight giggled through her tears as Sunset slid the ring over Twilight’s horn. Celestia beamed, even her coat glowing white.

“Then by the power that I hold, I now pronounce you two married,” said Celestia. “Share your first kiss as a married couple, and know that it will be the first of many.” Twilight hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to work her pony mouth, but then, Sunset leaned in and showed her how it was done. Twilight felt her heart flutter in excitement, and the world fell away as it always did when she was kissing Sunset. When they eventually parted and began the walk out of the gazebo, Twilight truly felt as though she could fly. And so did Sunset.


End file.
